Free afternoon
by darkens4841
Summary: AnkoxIno. Ino gets the afternoon off and spends it with a familiar purple haired woman. Yuri lemon


**K, this was originally part of a contest between me and my buddy, Xhin. A winner was already decided--yours truly --and if you wanna read his story, you can find it on deviant art, its called Our Little Secret by Xhin Kaiyu**

**Enjoy the winning story!**

**Ok, for some reason this whole thing was underlined before, but i didn't do it on purpose I swear! Anyhoo, tis fixed now **

* * *

A young blond woman strolled casually down the street, her eyes staring straight ahead at nothing. Though she looked like she was determined to get somewhere, in reality she was just bored. The rest of her team was on a mission, leaving her behind to train her medic skills with Tsunade and Sakura. She had just been given the rest of the afternoon off by her mentors and was trying to find something to pass the time. Unfortunately, it seemed like absolutely _no one_ she knew was around. 

Sakura had caught up with Kakashi and decided to take him up on his offer for an extra training session. Ino had grown to admire her rival/best friend's strength and determination, and was slightly ashamed of herself for not being able to compare as well anymore. Hinata was out with team Gai on a mission. Kiba and Shino were off training with Kurenai and Ino decided against joining. All her training with the two medic-nins was tiring her out. What she really needed, she decided, was a few drinks, a good movie, and a nice long bubble bath. That would probably do her more good than a few extra hours of training anyway.

She turned the corner and continued down the way to the supermarket. Upon entering she decided she would gather a few more items besides cheap wine and throw a little party for herself. Normally she wasn't the type of person who enjoyed being alone, but now seemed like an appropriate time. She grabbed a basket and began to traverse the many isles, dropping various items into the basket.

When she turned to grab her wine, she spotted a somewhat familiar figure reaching for a case of beer.

"Anko-sensei?" the woman lifted her beer and turned around at her name. When her eyes fell upon the beautiful young blond before, Anko's mouth turned into a devilish grin.

"Hey."

Ino walked up to the woman and gave her a bright smile. Ever since the mission that she went on that was led by Anko, Ino had developed a deep respect for the slightly eccentric woman. "Didn't think I would see anyone I knew here, everyone seems to be busy today." Anko shook her head.

"Naw, it's always like this. You're just usually too busy yourself to notice."

Ino's expression changed. "Really? I guess it's a good thing I'm using my day off to relax then."

At this remark, Anko took a look in Ino's basket. "Yeah, looks like you're havin' a party." Anko gave the devilish smirk again and Ino looked away.

"I guess you could call it that. Just some snacks, wine, and a movie. Hopefully a nice long bath to finish it all off." She looked back to the woman she was talking to and widened her eyes a little bit. Anko was looking directly at her, into her almost, still wearing that grin of hers, but there was something in her eyes that Ino thought she recognized as lust for a moment before it disappeared.

"Well, that sounds like fun, mind if I join ya?" Without waiting for an answer, Anko took a step forward and placed her arm over the younger woman's shoulders to guide her to the register. Ino was too stunned—and slightly scared—to deny the purple haired woman her way.

'Why not?' she thought. 'It would probably be more interesting with another person anyway.' Without hardly realizing it, Ino had paid for her stuff and was on her way out of the store with Anko still hanging onto her shoulders with a grin.

The two made their way back to Ino's apartment after heading to the video store to pick out a couple of cheesy movies to watch. Well, Anko had picked out the movies. Ino wanted something calm and relaxing, a feel-good film of the year sort of thing, but Anko had insisted on lame horror films. For some reason, whenever Ino looked into those eyes of hers, she could not say no to the woman, and agreed on the horror.

Ino closed the door and set her stuff down on the counter. She started rummaging through her bags before she realized that she had forgotten to grab her wine. 'Damn'. She reached into her fridge for a soda instead. Before she was able to pop the top, however, Anko's rough hand clamped down on her own.

"Don't tell me you aint plannin' on drinkin' tonight?" She reached into her own bag and pulled out a beer for the blond. She opened it and handed Ino the bottle.

"Oh, um this is yours. I don't mind sticking with soda tonight, really." Anko just rolled her eyes and shoved the bottle into Ino's chest. The young woman blushed at the contact and took the drink without another word.

The two quickly grabbed their snacks and headed to the living room to watch the movies. During one particularly gruesome film (AN: I was thinking of the Saw movies when I wrote this…), Ino started getting a little freaked out and pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them. Anko looked over and smirked. She scooted closer to the frightened young woman, "Hey." Ino jumped at the sudden noise and turned to glare and Anko, who was trying to contain her laughter. "Oh come on. You're a ninja, you see stuff like this all the time."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't scare me." Ino was slightly ashamed of her behavior and lowered her knees to try to cover it up.

"Need someone to hold you." Anko smirked at Ino's blush and moved even closer to the point where their legs were touching. She leaned in close and put her arm around Ino again and whispered in her ear, "Need me to hold you."

Ino shivered at the warm breath hitting her ear and tried to move away, but Anko's strong arm held her in place. "A-Anko, what are you trying to do."

Anko smirked again and pulled away to look into the young woman's eyes. "Seduce you of course. I appear to be doin' a good job too." With that she bent down and licked along Ino's neck. Ino blushed even harder and gulped. She couldn't think clearly right now, the only thoughts registering were confusion and arousal. As much as she thought she didn't want it, there was a part of her that had always craved it. She supposed that if she were around the woman more often, this would have happened a lot sooner. Still, she wasn't entirely comfortable with going any farther than where they were at right now.

"Anko, I d-don't really think y-you should b-be d-doing this." Anko just smiled and continued her work on Ino's neck, licking and kissing up and down. She heard Ino gasp and she bit down on the area lightly. Ino brought her hands up to try to push Anko away, but the stronger woman grabbed them and pushed Ino down on the couch, holding her arms above the blonde's head.

Ino started squirming more. She was enjoying this way too much, but still felt that she didn't want to go through with anything. Anko held Ino's hands firmly with one of her own, and allowed her other to roam along the strong young woman's body freely. Ino's control was going out the window as she felt the experienced hand and mouth work her body over. Anko's fingers trailed down her shoulder and arm, lightly brushing against the side of her breast before making their way down and under her blouse.

Ino gasped and arched her back when she felt the calloused fingers brush against her toned abdomen, slowly creeping upward. Anko moved her mouth from the hickey on Ino's neck and licked along her jawbone before planting a firm kiss on the lips of the woman beneath her. Slowly this kiss became more passionate as Ino opened her mouth to allow the older woman entrance. As their tongues danced, Anko's hand landed at their destination and began to caress the breast of the young blond.

Ino moaned into Anko's mouth and arched her back into the touch. All of her previous thoughts were soon forgotten as Ino realized how much she needed this release right now. Anko brought her other hand down, releasing Ino's arms from their firm hold, and proceeded to take off Ino's blouse. Her bra quickly followed and Anko's hands went to work again.

Her hands now free, Ino moved them down Anko's back, making small circles along the way to her hips where Ino planted them. She pulled the woman in closer, rubbing her waist and bottom before pulling off shirt as well. She reached up to remove the bra, but found that there was none. Smirking, she began to play with Anko's breasts as well, giving each one equal attention.

Anko, satisfied that Ino's chest had been fully pleasured, Anko moved down lower. She quickly discarded the shorts Ino wore before pulling off her own shorts, panties, and fishnet stockings. She had had enough of the foreplay and was ready begin the main event.

Smiling at how wet Ino's panties were, she reached down and slowly pulled them off, keeping a close eye on Ino's face the whole time. When the panties were successfully removed Anko centered herself between Ino's legs and lowered her face to Ino's dripping sex. She took one last look at the blonde's flushed face before taking a small lick at her core. Ino gasped at the contacted and bucked slightly. Anko held her down as her licking became more fierce. Her tongue snaked around her slit before entering deeply and explored. Ino was practically screaming in ecstasy and preparing for her orgasm that was sure to be strong.

Anko removed her tongue from Ino's entrance and began to focus on her clit. Slowly she slid one of her slender fingers into Ino's dripping hole. Ino gasped and moaned even louder. Another finger was entered and Anko began to pump them in and out of the blonde goddess before her. Ino could feel the heat in her stomach grow rapidly and knew she was close. The pumping increased in tempo and began to suck and lightly run her teeth along the glorious bundle of nerves that was making Ino go wild. Anko was hitting the inner bundle as well and Ino couldn't hold it in any more. The purple haired woman felt Ino clench around her fingers and the delicious liquid that was seeping out of her increased copiously. Ino screamed out Anko's name as she came, bucking her hips and riding out her high for as long as she could.

Ino stared at her in shock still trying to catch her breath, her eyes wide at the smirk on Anko's face. Anko stared down at the beautiful body below her and couldn't wait any longer. She moved forward and lifted Ino's beautifully sculpted leg above her shoulder and lined their sexes up. Ino realized what was going to happen and smiled. Anko leaned down and gave Ino another deep passionate kiss before grinding her hips against those of Ino's. Both women moaned into the kiss as Anko continued her thrusts, gaining momentum, and Ino began to match her, grinding side to side.

Both of them were getting close and their moans were become more and more primal. Anko lowered her head and attacked the hot spot on Ino's neck throwing the blonde over the edge into a long wonderful orgasm. The scream of ecstasy that Ino made was enough to drive Anko to her orgasm after a few more thrusts.

The older woman collapsed onto Ino's chest breathing heavily. After a moment, Ino was able to speak again and looked up at Anko. "Wow, I can't believe I just did that."

"You don't regret it do you?" Anko seemed slightly hurt.

"What, no! That was great, I just never thought that I would ever have sex with you, that's all." Ino smiled up at the woman, and Anko smiled back. She leaned in for what was going to be just a quick kiss, but it quickly deepened and both women could feel themselves growing wet again.

Anko broke the kiss and looked down at a flushed Ino with her devilish smirk on her face. "So, I thought you said we would be taking a bath tonight?"

* * *


End file.
